


Not So Dirty Secret

by chilledmasonjar



Series: Ironstrange AUs [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Stephen Strange, Daddy Kink, Daddy Tony Stark, IronStrange, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Making Out, Oral Fixation, Rope Bondage, StrangeIron, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Top Tony Stark, thyre both kinky little shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilledmasonjar/pseuds/chilledmasonjar
Summary: tony finds out that stephen has a daddy kink and stephen gets a little bit tied up
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Ironstrange AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039565
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Not So Dirty Secret

**Author's Note:**

> no, i don’t know what this is either. it’s nothin more than an idea i had in my head and needed to force other people to see
> 
> enjoy :)
> 
> side note, i don’t know any italian other than this (and a few more things) and its all from google translate, so i’m sorry if it isn’t accurate

It was a nice day in the Avenger’s Compound. Most of the Avengers were there, just doing their own thing. Peter had to leave that morning since he had school, so it was actually quiet for the first time in a week. Tony and Stephen were taking advantage of that by hanging out in the common room instead of their suite. Hanging out, in this case, obviously means making out. They were sitting on the couch, Tony practically sitting in Stephen’s lap, connected at the lips. Tony had his hands in Stephen’s hair, and Stephen’s hands were resting on Tony’s waist. At least, they were until Rhodey decided to walk into the room. 

“Woah, what the hell,” Rhodey said, covering his eyes and turning around as he did. “I get that y’all love each other, but you do have a room right upstairs.”

“You’re just jealous because you don’t have a hot as fuck wizard to make out with,” Tony, being the shameless person he is, started to suck and lick Stephen’s neck. Stephen, being the shameful person he is, tried to push Tony off his lap. Doing that just made Tony nip at his neck, immediately licking the spot after. It still made Stephen whine, however. 

“For fuck’s sake, Tony, give your boyfriend’s neck a break. There’s more hickeys showing then there is skin,” Rhodey was so used to Tony that he wasn’t really surprised at this point. Tony had always been like this, always wanting something in his mouth.

“I happen to like his neck very much, thank you,” Tony said, moving his head up so he could suck the corner of his jaw, causing Stephen to melt under him. 

“Tony, you know I love your mouth, but how about we finish this later?” Stephen practically moaned from under him. Rhodey just groaned as Tony whined, but complied and moved to sit next to Stephen. “Thank you.”

“Don’t say I never did anything for you,  _ mio stella _ ,” Tony emphasized his point with a quick nip of Stephen’s earlobe, causing him to yelp once again. Instead of saying anything, Stephen just glared and growled at him. Tony’s brain short circuited. 

“I swear to God, you two are a trainwreck. Now, move over some, Tones,” Rhodey went to sit down on the couch and Tony stood up, Stephen having to hold back a whine.

“I’m going to go make some coffee, anyone want any?” Tony asked, already making his way towards the kitchen.

“Tony, you’re not going to drink more anymore coffee. You drink too much,” Stephen said, standing up to stop him. He ended up walking into the kitchen as Tony was reaching up to grab a mug. “Babe, I love you, but no more coffee. I can make you a smoothie if you want though.”

“Awe, come on, you know that daddy needs his coffee,” Tony had said it jokingly, but Stephen instantly froze. It was his turn to have his brain short circuit now. “Steph? Are you okay?”

Stephen tried to say that he was fine, but it came out as a “hnng” instead. Something in Tony’s mind instantly clicked in understanding. Tony walked towards him, grabbing him by his belt loops once he got close enough. He tugged Stephen closer, leaning up to bite his earlobe.

“Did you forget to tell me about a kink, baby?” Tony whispered in between bites and sucks. “I need to know these things so daddy can make you feel good.”

Stephen let out another noise, confirming Tony’s suspicions. Stephen Strange had a daddy kink.

“How about we finish what we started, hm, baby?” Tony’s hand travelled down to Stephen’s crotch, giving his half-hard cock a squeeze before pulling away. He relooped one of his fingers through Stephen’s belt loops, effectively pulling him towards the private elevator that would lead them straight to their private floor. Tony was pretty sure that he heard Rhodey mutter an, “Oh my fucking God. I shouldn’t even be surprised,” but he had more important matters to deal with at the moment.

Once they were in the elevator, Tony’s lips were immediately back on Stephen’s neck, even if there wasn’t any more room. Stephen was withering, trying to hold in all the noises he couldn’t help.

“No, daddy wants to hear you,” he nipped at Stephen’s neck, once again licking it after. “I love every noise you make, baby. Don’t hold them in, do you understand?”

“Yes, Tony,” Stephen said. Tony immediately bit his neck, not too hard, but hard enough to leave a mark. Stephen moaned as Tony licked the sensitive skin.

“That’s not my name, baby.”

“Yes, daddy.”

“That’s better. Such a good boy for daddy,” Tony dragged Stephen out of the elevator, once again by the belt loop. Stephen was doing his best to comply with Tony's order, but it was hard after years of denying himself. Despite this, he still managed to lightly moan as Tony dragged him to their bed. “Strip for daddy.” 

Tony sat on the edge of the bed, propped up on one arm. He pulled his sweatpants down, grabbing his own cock and stroking it as he watched Stephen strip. Stephen was stripping slowly, his back facing towards Tony. His eyes wandered across Stephen’s ass, thinking about how good a plug would look there right about now. Stephen turned around, showing Tony that he was fully hard now. Tony’s mouth watered, begging to have Stephen’s cock down his throat. But right now wasn’t about him, so he pushed that thought away. They would have time for that later.

Stephen walked over to Tony, asking him how he wanted him with his eyes. Luckily, Tony knew what he was asking and responded with, “sit on daddy’s lap and be a good boy.”

Stephen sat on Tony’s lap, his cock nestling nicely between Stephen’s cheeks. Tony moaned as he started to kiss and suck and bite on Stephen’s chest, happy to have a fresh canvas. Stephen’s cock was trapped between their stomachs and he tried to get any friction he could.

“Now, baby, did daddy say you could do that?” Tony grabbed Stephen’s hips, probably hard enough to leave bruises. It didn’t seem to bother Stephen, however, as he just threw his head back and moaned. “You have to listen to daddy, otherwise there will be consequences. Understood?”

“Yes, daddy. I’m sorry.”

“How would you like to get tied up for daddy?” Tony let his hands wander, one of them immediately latching onto Stephen’s nipple to play with. He kissed around his chest some, eventually letting his mouth fall on Stephen’s other nipple while his free hand reached for Stephen’s neglected cock. “Nothing too extreme, just your arms to the bed. How does that sound, baby?”

Stephen bucked his hips without meaning to. Tony, without missing a beat, lightly slapping his ass and said, “That’s not what good boys do.”

“I’m sorry, daddy, I didn’t mean to-” Stephen was cut off by Tony swatting his ass again. It was light, but it was still enough to elicit a moan from Stephen, who was going to try and wither away, but thought it would be better to not do that.

“Don’t do it again, baby,” Tony licked from Stephen’s Adam’s apple, all the way up his jaw and finally landing on his earlobe. He grazed his teeth over it before saying, “Now be a good boy and get on the bed for Daddy. I want your hands above your head, understand?”

“Yes, daddy,” Stephen said as he crawled off Tony’s lap and towards the headboard of their bed. He put his arms up with his hands crossed at the wrist. Tony got off the bed, walking over to the closest to grab the rope that they kept there. He unraveled the rope, finding the bite easily since it was a different color than the rest. He reached up, gently starting to wrap the rope around Stephen’s arms and wrists, connecting them to the head board as he did. He was careful not to go too far up, not willing to hurt his boyfriend. 

Once Tony made sure that the rope was secure, he started trailing kisses downwards from Stephen’s wrists. He stopped once he got to his lips, making sure to kiss him hard before he continued downwards until he reached his prize. He gave the head of Stephen’s cock a small lick, effectivly licking any precome off. Before Stephen had time to react, Tony took all of him in his mouth, moaning at the weight of Stephen’s cock filling his mouth. Stephen had to resist the urge to buck up into Tony’s mouth, knowing that it wouldn’t get him where he wanted.

Tony continued on for a few minutes, eventually lewdly popping off to kiss Stephen’s soft inner thighs. Stephen moaned lightly with each kiss, making Tony start to nip, suck, and lick at his thighs, wanting to get Stephen to make as much noise as possible. So far, he was succeeding. 

“Such a good boy for daddy. You look so pretty laying here, all tied up for me. Just waiting for daddy’s cock,” Tony kissed his way back up, kissing Stephen deeply when he got close enough to his mouth. As they kissed, Tony grabbed the lube that he had already thrown on the bed. He popped the cap silently, making sure that his fingers were covered thoroughly before slowly inserting the first one in. Stephen moaned in Tony’s mouth, throwing his head back at the end.

Tony’s lips attached to his throat instead, gently licking and ghosting his lips over the bruises that he left there earlier. He curled his finger slightly, just enough to barely touch Stephen’s prostate. He moaned again and Tony smirked against his neck, gently curling and uncurling his finger a few times.

“Da-daddy, please, give me more, I need more,” Stephen said half coherently, a withering mess just from one of Tony’s fingers. Tony thought that he might even be able to get Stephen to come just from his fingers, but that would be for another time. Tony leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to Stephen’s lips, inserting another finger as he did. Stephen let out a mix of a moan and a whimper against Tony’s lips, desperately trying to push himself further down on Tony’s fingers, filling himself up more.

“I’m going to let that slide this time, but don’t let it happen again,” Tony practically growled next to Stephen’s ear, nipping on it as he started to scissor his boyfriend open. 

“Daddy, fuck, please just fuck me already. I’m ready, I promise. I can take it,” Stephen was begging Tony now, all self control thrown out the window a long time ago. 

“Just one more, baby. One more for daddy, okay?” Tony reached up, gently caressing Stephen’s face as he slowly added the third finger, gently wiping off the fallen tear on Stephen’s cheek with the pad of his thumb. “You’re doing so good for me, bambino. You’re so amazing, so beautiful. How did I ever end up with you as my boyfriend?”

Stephen nodded his head, letting a moan out as he felt Tony’s third finger. He smiled at Tony’s words, tilting his head up, a silent way of asking for a kiss since he couldn’t pull Tony down himself. Tony complied, intending for it to be a quick peck, but Stephen made it very clear that he wanted more than that. He kissed Tony hard, teeth toying with Tony’s bottom lip lightly, making him moan. 

Stephen smirk against his lips at being able to make Tony moan like that, even though he was tied up under him. He pulled away a little bit, whispering against Tony’s lips, “I love you, darlin’.”

“Ti amo, mio stella,” Tony whispered, dropping the facade of the scene for a second. He kissed Stephen lightly again, curling his fingers against his boyfriend’s prostate one more time before pulling his fingers out. Stephen moaned and arched his back, trying to chase the loss of pressure. 

Tony stared at the sight, arousal evident in Stephen’s flushed cheeks, spreading all the way down his chest. He watched Tony as he opened the lube, spilling some into his hand before slowly starting to jerk himself off. Stephen whined, whether it was from wanting to be able to touch himself or touch Tony, he wasn’t sure. 

“I’ve got you, mio amore,” Tony said gently as he moved Stephen’s legs apart. He started to push in slowly, their moans intertwining as he did. He leaned down to kiss Stephen and whispered next to his ear, “you’re going to be a good boy for daddy and wait until I tell you that you can come, do you understand?”

“Yes, daddy, I understand,” Stephen said, practically moaning since Tony decided that moment to start moving. Tony was holding Stephen’s hips up and Stephen wrapped his legs around Tony’s hips, sending a silent plea of Stephen wanting Tony to go faster and deeper.

Tony must have heard the plea, or saw something in Stephen’s face, because he almost immediately sped up, angling himself to hit Stephen’s prostate on almost every thrust. Stephen moaned, forgetting for a second that he was tied up as he tried to reach out for Tony. He groaned in frustration as he felt the tug of the rope, effectively keeping him in his place. 

Tony wrapped his arm behind Stephen, supporting his back so that he could bring his other hand to slowly jerk Stephen off. He wrapped his hand around his boyfriend’s throbbing and neglected cock, using the precome that was already there as lube. He teased the slit with his thumb, making Stephen jerk in response. 

“Fu-fuck, daddy, I’m going to come,” Stephen panted.

“It’s okay, mio amore. Go ahead and come for me, come for daddy,” Tony matched his hand with his pace, twisting occasionally to get Stephen to make some noise. That was all the invitation that he needed, because he was spilling all over Tony’s hand and his own stomach before he knew it. Tony continued for a few seconds before moaning loudly, filling Stephen with his come. He pulled out, gently resting Stephen’s hips back on the bed as he licked his hand clean, keeping eye contact with Stephen the whole time as he moved up the bed.

Once he was close enough, he laid down next to Stephen and kissed him. Between gentle kisses, he whispered, “how was that, my love?”

“That was really damn good,” Stephen continued to pant slightly. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you that I have a daddy kink earlier, doll.”

“It’s okay, I understand why you didn’t. But promise that you’ll talk to me about these things? Well, hold on, talk to me about everything, but especially this,” Tony and Stephen laughed, kissing again before Tony sat up. He leaned over Stephen slightly as he began to gently work the ties off so that he could give his boyfriend a proper hug. 

“I will, Tony. I promise,” Stephen smiled up at Tony, heart so filled with love for this man that he thought he was going to explode for a second. “What would you say to a shower? I don’t know about you, but I’m feeling a little sticky right now.”

“I think that I might be amenable to that. But only if you’re there too,” Tony laughed, finishing untying his boyfriend and immediately hugging him. He pulled away slightly, only to start checking Stephen’s arms and hands to make sure that he wasn’t hurt. “How are your hands, Steph?”

“I think I might be able to make it,” Stephen’s heart swelled even more as he saw Tony rush to check his arms and hands.”I’m fine, Tony. I promise. If they began to hurt at any point, you know that I would’ve used my safeword.”

“I know, but just humor me. Please?” Tony looked at him, making sure to use his doe eyes to their fullest effect. “I worry about you because I love you, it’s how I am.”

“I know, darlin’. I love you for it too, you know.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Tony checking over Stephen’s arms and Stephen sitting there as he watched Tony’s face, loving every little way it moved. Once Tony was finally assured that his boyfriend wasn’t injured or hurt in anyways, he gently pulled him into their bathroom, telling FRIDAY to turn the water on for them.

They washed each other off gently, giving each other soft kisses more than actually rinsing off. They stood under the water for a while, just standing there holding each other.

If you had asked either of them ten years ago what their lives would be like, this definitely wouldn’t have been it. Being in an open relationship with another man wouldn’t have even been possible for either of them, and they loved that they could now. There isn’t anything that either of them would change about what they have. Except maybe the boyfriends part, they would definitely change that to husbands.

**Author's Note:**

> so what did you think? let me know in the comments so that i can have some more serotonin to write more of these (and other fics)
> 
> mio stella is “my star”  
> ti amo, mio stella is “i love you, my star”  
> mio amore is “my love”


End file.
